Festival OlahRaga di Konoha
by UchiBella-KagamineTwins
Summary: Naruto dkk  ditugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk mengikuti lomba olah raga yang akan diadakan oleh Konoha. Kira-kira, apa yah yang akan terjadi nanti...? Sorry..Uchi gak pintar bikin sumarry.. TToTT dan Uchi dan Bella masih baru... ini fic pertama kami... :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi... ini fic pertama uchi... #sebar-sebarin bungan bangkai

Ok... sebenarnya uchi gk tau kalau fic ini atau menjadi bagus atau gak...

masalahnya, ini tuh fic "Pertama", sekali lagi, **F****ic Pertam****a**

Ok, terlalu lebay #plakk!

Nah..., jadi mohon doa restunya * lu kira mau ngapain pake minta doa restu segala*

agar cerita ini bisa berjalan lancar... AMIN! *mengamini diri sendiri*

lalu, aku sa-hmpp! #di bekep pake bakiak

Naruto : ahh.. lu tuh cerewet banget sih! kapan ceritanya mulai kalo gini caranya! * getok

kepala uchi pake batu bata*

sasuke : betul tuh! di fic pertama ajah ufah cerewet, gimana fic selanjutnya... * getok kepala

uchi pake batu kali*

kiba : lain kali jangan narsis lagi! * getok kepala uchi pake tulang*

uchi : hiks hiks... iya-iya... *kepala udah benjol-benjol gak karuan*

tobi : Tobi anak baik! kok main gak ngajak-ngajak sih? Tobi mau ikutan... * mau getok

kepala uchi pake kunai*

uchi : UGYAAA...! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT UCHI! *lari-lari gak jelas*

tobi : jangan lari-lari dong uchi-chan...

uchi : GYAAAA..! *masih lari-lari*

kiba : yah..~ mereka malah kejar-kejaran...

Naruto : ya sudah! komando saiia yang ambil alih! *lu kata pramuka?* sasuke,

disclaimer, Kiba, bacain sisanya! #ini authornya yang bener uchi atau naruto sih?

sasukiba :ha'i!

Disclaimer : siapa sih yang gak tau Masashi Kishimoto-sensei?

Title : Festival Olah Raga Di Konoha

Pairing : Team 7, Team 8, Team 9(Team guy), Team 10, & beberapa yang di perlukan * pairing ini cuma buat chap ini saja...*

# author di bakar

Genre : humor and romance *romancenya gak yakin*#author di tendang

Rate : K, T buat jaga-jaga *alah! alesan*

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Aneh, BL, Shonen ai EYD yang tidak berlaku, dll, dst, dsb, dan semacamnya... *BL ama shonen ai buat chap selanjut'a dan seterusnya...*

Sumarry : Naruto dkk ditugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk mengikuti lomba olah raga yang akan

diadakan oleh Konoha, kira-kira, apa yah yang akan terjadi nanti... sorry, uchi gak

pintar bikin sumarry... TT^TT

Uchi : dia (tobi) udah gak ada kan? *lirik kanan-kiri-atas-bawah*#plakk!

Narusasukiba : udah gak ada kok... #ya iyalah.. Tobinya di lempar ama mereka bertiga... =.="

Uchi : Ok deh, ayo kita bacakan disc-

Narusasukiba : UDAH DARI TADI!

Uchi : Gyaaa! I-iya iya! ya sudah... langsung ke cerita... Cekidot..! * di guyur pake air got*

A/N : "Speak"  
><em>'Inner'<em>

Chapter 1 : panggilan dari hokage ke-5

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha... berkumpul segerombolan * lu kata semut, segerombolan* shinobi dan kunoichi yang dipanggil oleh Hokage ke-5. Hokage ke-5 tersebut, memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang diikat 2 ke bawah, memiliki tanda diamond (?) di dahinya, bila marah : mengerikan * di tendang*, dan sebenarnya dia sudah berumur setengah abad walaupun wajahnya terlihat masih muda. Ya! Dia adalah "Tsunade"

"Jadi... ada masalah apa sampai kami semua di panggil ke sini?" tanya neji kepada sang hokage dengan nada yang sopan * ya iyalah..., masa dengan nada membentak, kan gk lucu...*#kecuali Naruto..., dia kan emang sikapnya gak kenal takut... *kecuali hantu... xixixixi...*

"Malah di suruh kumpulnya di atas atap begini lagi..." kata kiba menambahkan... Well..., mereka memang tidak sedang berkumpul di dalam ruangan sang hokage, tetapi, sekarang mereka semua sedang berkumpul di atas atap gedung hokage pemirsa sekalian... #plakk!

"Ck! Mendokusei..." kata Shikamaru malas-malasan. dasar pemalas kau ini, shikamaru... ckckck...*di tabok* "Diam kalian! Aku memanggil kalian semua ke sini, karena aku akan memberikan misi untuk kalian!" kata Tsunade menjelaskan maksud dari mengapa mereka semua di suruh berkumpul di atas atap gedung hokage tesebut... "misi apa nona tsunade? apa misi itu begitu penting dan berbahaya, sampai kami semua di panggil kesini?" tanya sakura kepada Tsunade. "ya! misi ini sangat penting!" kata Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan sakura dengan jawaban yang singkat, jelas dan padat! #plakk! " memang, apa misinya?" tanya sasuke yg sudah mulai tidak sabar, sedangkan temannya yg tidak kalah semangat*overdosis malahan...*(overdosis di sini maksudnya adalah terlalu sangat amat belebihan) dengan ciri-ciri berambut acak-acakan(jabrik) dan berwarna blonde(pirang)... "Iya!Iya!Iya! Apa misinya? nenek Tsunade?"... ya! itu adalah Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. sang pemuda blonde ini adalah kebalikan dari sasuke. Sasuke dengan sikap cool and handsome face nya, sedangkan naruto dengan sikap periang dan chubby face nya...~ *uchi di rasengan ama naruto* "misinya..." kata Tsunade. "misinya..?" tanya mereka sudah tidak sabar. "misinya adalah..." kata Tsunade melanjutkan. "adalah..?" tanya mereka saking udah gak sabar, ada yang langsung keliling konoha 100 putaran (udh tau kan ini siapa? ya! betul! dia adalah si "alis tebal" alias Rock Lee), ada yang langsung nyari serangga...(gak mungkin gak ada yang tau pemuda yang maniak serangga satu ini... =.=" kecuali para pemirsa sekalian memang tidak pernah merasakan hawa kehadirannya... -.-v) ada juga yang langsung pingsan gara-gara melihat tampang muka si blonde yang sedang mikir...(pasti tau dongk, siapa yang selalu pingsan kalo udah berhubungan ama si blonde*alias naruto* ya! dia adalah si cewe Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga) "misinya adalah... mengikuti festival olah raga yang akan diadakan oleh konoha minggu depan!" kata Tsunade yang akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut setelah ditunggu selama 15 menit *sampe ada yang ketiduran karena nunggunya kelamaan*. dan sebagai hadiah untuk Tsunade karena telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut, para shinobi dan kunoichi yang tadi berdiri secara tegap, langsung bergubrakria karena kalimat yang tadi telah di selesaikan oleh Tsunede di luar perkiraan mereka... semuanya sekarang masih asik-asikan bergubrakria -kecuali sasuke, neji, dan shikamaru- *kalo sasuke ama neji kan jaga "**Image**", jadi wajar mereka berdua gak ikut-ikutan bergubrakria..., lah si shikamaru? apanya coba yang mau di jaga? tampang? gak ada yang spesial tuh! sifat? gak ada bagus-bagusnya... palingan cuma IQ nya yang lebih dari 200 doang yang bisa di banggakan... #plakk! *di tempelin kertas peledak ama shikamaru*#DHUAAARRRR! *uchi : fainted*  
>OK! jangan hiraukan yang ada di atas tadi! kembali ke sto-<br>readers : ry!  
>"HAH..?" sorak sorai(?) mereka semua terdengar sampai ke Sunagakure. Tidak percaya? kalau begitu lihat ini...<p>

_Di Sunagakure_

"HAH..?" terdengar suara teriakan yang agak kecil & agak besar, agak rendah & agak tinggi...*mana yang bener?*

"S-suara apa itu?" tanya seseorang yang memakai pakaian hitam, bagian kepalanya kaya ada telinga kucing *atau kelelawar, tau deh... -.-v* wajahnya di corat-coret gak karuan udah kaya kain kanvas*bukan corat-coret dodol!* dan senjata andalannya adalah boneka power ranger kesayangannya *di tendang* ya! dia adalah...  
>Naruto : *Tooott... Tooottt...!*saya! saya!<p>

Uchi : yak! silahkan, Naruto!

Naruto : jawabannya adalah... power ranger itu sendiri! Yay! saya betul kan? saya benar

kan...!

Uchi : yak! jawabanmu amat sangat salah!  
>Naruto :*pundung deket pohon jeruk*<p>

Uchi : ada lagi yang mau dan bisa menjawab?

Sasuke : aku!

Uchi : OK, Sasuke!  
>Sasuke : jawabannya adalah...<br>Uchi : ya...?

Sasuke : ...  
>Uchi : ...<p>

Sasuke : ...

Uchi : ...?

Sasuke : ...  
>Uchi : woy! jangan diem ajah!<p>

Sasuke : ... cing ... lah ...

Uchi : a-apa?  
>Sasuke : ...ku ... ga ... lah...<br>Uchi : apaan sih? ngomong yang jelas dong...!  
>Sasuke : gue bilang... jawabannya adalah "kucing tetangga sebelah gue"! *teriak-teriak*<p>

Uchi : udah ngomongnya nyolot, keras-keras,SALAH lagi!  
>Sasuke : ... *shock* ...*pundung sambil meluk ayam*<br>Uchi : o-ok, jawaban yang benar adalah...  
>Readers : Kankurou!<br>Uchi : yakk! kalian semua benar!

... abaikan saja...

"abaikan saja kankurou! jangan kau pikirkan!" kata kakak dari kankurou yang bernama Temari."benar kan, my otouto chibi?" tanya temari ke adik bungsunya yang bernama,Gaara."yang di katakan Temari nee-chan benar! lebih baik nii-chan tidak usah pikirkan suara aneh tadi!" kata gaara memberikan pendapat ke kakak laki-lakinya sekalian menyetujui pendapat kakak perempuannya itu... " kau benar juga, otouto-chan! temari nee-chan jg! lebih baik aku ngurusin boneka sailor moon aku dulu... dari pada ngurusin suara aneh tadi..." kata kankurou yang menyetujui pendapat kakak dan adiknya tersebut..., sedangkan di dalam hati 2 bersaudara(temari dan gaara) yg sedang cengo ini..._ 'nasib, gue punya adek/kakak banci kaleng kaya dia...' _batin mereka bersamaan.

_Kembali ke Konohagakure_

"lebih baik mulai sekarang, kalian beristirahatlah dulu..., karena mulai besok, kalian akan berlatih keras untuk memenangkan festival olah raga minggu depan!" kata Tsunade memberi perintah *lagi* ke semua para shinobi dan kunoichi yang baru saja selesai bergubrakria..."Ha'i!" kata mereka semua sambil bersiap kembali ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali si blonde dan si alis tebal... " aku tidah mau! aku mau latihan! agar aku bisa mengalahkan si TemePantatAyamJelek itu!" kata naruto curhat ke Tsunade. " aku tidak mau hokage-sama! aku mau latihan! karena... kobaran panas bara api di tubuhku ini tidak mau berhenti mengatakan, AKU MAU TANTANGAN!" kata Rock Lee tidak mau kalah dari naruto. tapi, karena kesabaran Tsunade sudah habis maka... " kalian pilih! mau masuk rumah sakit dan baru sembuh selama 1 tahun... *nunjukin genggaman tangan kiri* atau langsung tanpa masuk rumah sakit? dan kemungkinan terbesar, tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi atau langsung dapat melihat surga di depan mata *sambil nunjukin genggaman tangan kanan* pilih yang mana kalian?" tanya Tsunade dengan evilsmirknya... "k-kami me-memilih untuk pu-pulang s-sa-saja..." setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung berlari sekuat-kuat nya menuju tempat perlindungan(alias rumah) untuk menghindari amarah Tsunade.

_To Be Continued_

akhirnya chapter pertama selesai juga...~ aduh...~ uchi pegelllll banget...!(readers :ngapain pegel! ceritanya pendek gini! uchi : gomen na sai...~*sujud-sujud ama para readers* readers : *keroyok uchi rame-rame* uchi : *tepar*) tp, ini semua demi para readers yang baik hati! makanya saiia langsung bisa mengusir rasa pegal tersebut... Nyahahahaha... XDDD

sekali lagi gomen ne minna-san..., kalo chapter ini pendek banget... soalnya buat chapter ini, uchi masih bingung mau lanjutannya kaya apa..., jadi... di buat chapter 2 ajh yahh...? *di lemparin pake telor busuk* yosshhh! tak masalah! kalau bisa, nanti secepatnya uchi update chapter 2 nya... oh iya! buat yang chapter ini, romance masih belum ada... adanya di chapter depan... *kayanya sih...* #di lemparin kelereng sebesar biji duren*emangnya ada?*

Hhhahahahaha...~ ok deh..., kalau cerita ini, uchi yang pikir sendiri..., bella tidak tau tentang fic ini..., tapi mungkin ada kemungkinan, di chapter 2, bella akan membantu uchi mencari idenya..., ok deh, uchi dan bella di sini adalah author baru..., maklum kalau kami tidak mengerti bahasa-bahasa di fanfiction, seperti: Hiatus lah..., WB lah..., Misstypo lah..., kami berharap, mudah-mudahan para readers dan senpai-senpai mau berbagi informasi dengan kami..., sekali lagi, terima kasih buat udah baca fic gaje ini... dan juga kalau boleh, uchi dan bella minta review..., bolehkah?

uchi : bella! sini deh!  
>bellla : apa uchi?<br>uchi : ayo kita sebut nama fb kita, agar para readers dan para senpai yang mau berteman

dengan kita, mudah mencarinya...  
>bella : ok deh! nama fb saiia : Hisui Megumi<br>Uchi : Nah! kalau nama fb saiia : Sheerfy Antinny

Sebastian : nama saya adalah Sebastian Michaelish

Ciel : dan aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive, pewaris tunggal harta kekayaan keluarga Phantomhive!  
>Alois : Alois Trancy di sini... Gyahahahaha!<br>Calude : saya, Claude Faustus pun di sini...

sebascielcludealois : kami semua akan muncul "full" di chap selanjutnya... *chap 2* #ngomongnya kaya power ranger mau berubah *di keroyok massal*

Uchi :ngapain kalian ada di sini? ini fandom Naruto!  
>Bella : aku yang seret mereka ke sini, uchi...~<br>Uchi : untuk?  
>Bella : memeriahkan fic ini! Nyahahaha! XDDD<p>

Uchi : ohh! kalau untuk kepentingan fic, gak masalah...~

sebasciel : mohon kerja samanya.../ merepotkan!  
>Claudealois : ck! hhahaha...~ mohon bantuannya...!  
>Uchi : hanya 4 org ini?<br>Bella :rencana'a sih, msh ada penambahan...

Uchi : ok lah...~  
>Bella : dan sepertinya, di chap depan, bakal ada adegan BL deh... gak pa pa kan?<br>Uchi : ga pa pa kok..., saiia juga udah gak kuat nahan fujoshi tingkat menengah saiia...

all chara : *sweatdropped*

belluchi : dengan begini, kami mohon undur diri...~  
>bella : salam kami...~<br>uchi : kagamine Twins...~  
>Belluchi : RnR please? *pooofffttthhhhh*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nyahaha~~hola XD Ini fanfic ke dua kitee~~~XD

Mungkin bahasa yang di pake di chapter 2 ini bakal agak berat dah gak bagus, gomeen TT^TT kebiasaan gitu deeh~~XD

Di chapter 2 ini ane selaku author mohon maaf dulu, blom ada BLnya gitu, masi perkenalaan XD..

Ehem ehem,, kali ini yang akan membuat chapter 2 ane,, Bella~~bukan si uchi… Uchi lagi sibuk nge 'croot croot' baca komik genre yaoi~~XD

Uchi:*crooot*(?) XD #apasih

Ini pembukaannya gak seheboh di uchi ya T^T, gak seru ya? TT^TT

Ane…ane..ane emang gak bakat TT^TT Orz

#desperate

Langsung aja gan..T^T

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso, CLAMP

Manga/anime: Kuroshitsuji , xxxholic

Title: Fetival OlahRaga di Konoha (Ch.2)

Pairing: Ciel phantomhive dkk, Watanuki Kimihiro dkk…

Genre: Humor and romance

Rate: K, T buat jaga-jaga

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Aneh, BL, Shonen ai EYD yang tidak berlaku, dll, dst, dsb, dan semacamnya... *BL ama shonen ai buat chap selanjut'a dan seterusnya...*

Summary : Ciel Phantomhive, bangsawan pemilik funtom company mendapatkan tugas dari ratu Victoria untuk mengikuti sebuat event di Jepang. Sayangnya tugas kali ini sedikit berbeda, yang bahkan Sebastian Michaelis sebagai seorang Demon pun tak akan bisa membawa Ciel ke 'Jepang' tempat event itu berada. Mereka meminta bantuan, kepada siapakah orang itu?

Mari kita mulai sajaaa TTTT^TTT #deperado dengan pembukaan

Chapter 2: Kedatangan 'sang raja'.

_ Inggris-18xx_

_*tap tap tap*_ *_terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang di susul dengan suara pintu terbuka*_

Terlihat seorang anak kecil, duduk di kursi besar di tengah-tengah suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam buku. Rambut yang tak terlalu hitam berpadu dengan eyepatch hitam pekat di mata kanannya membuat setiap orang tau siapa dia. Ciel Phantomhive, pemilik perusahaan Funtom, perusahaan permen yang terbesar saat itu.

"Master, cemilan siang ini adalah _Chocolate Geteau_" kata seorang pelayan yang melayani sang master. Rambut hitam pekat menghiasi muka lonjong bermata merah tersebut. Berpakaian serta hitam dengan penuh kemisteriusan tersebut merupakan daya tarik tersendiri dari pelayan yang 'berbeda' satu ini. Sebastian Michaelis, the demon butler.

"Master, surat ini baru di kirimkan tadi pagi" kata sang pelayan kepada masternya sambil meletakkan sebuah surat berlabel kerajaan inggris. Ciel menghabiskan cemilannya lalu membuka surat tersebut dan membelalakan mata.

"Sebastian, segera cari tahu bagaimana kita pergi ke Jepang." Kata Ciel sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan melihat kearah jendela yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Melihat ke atas langit biru dan perpohonan yang telah di hancurkan Finnian.

"Dan tolong segera bereskan itu" kata Ciel sambil menunjuk kearah dimana Finny berada.

"Tapi master, bukan kah kita hanya perlu menggunakan kapal seperti biasanya?" kata Sebastian sambil merapikan cemilan Ciel dan berjalan perlahan keluar. Sebelum Sebastian keluar dari ruangan tersebut terdengar ciel menjawab.

"Kali ini berbeda, sang ratu menginginkan kita pergi ke Konoha, segara cari tau kearah mana dan dengan apa kita bisa ke tempat itu."

"Ahahaha, tapi saya tidak tau master, saya hanya seorang pelayan." Kata Sebastian menolak perintah dari Ciel. "Tapi master bisa menyuruh saya dengan cara itu"

Ciel pun berdecak dan membuka eye patchnya, warna mata berbeda, biru di sebelah kiri selayaknya mata seorang bangsawan, dan mata berwarna ungu dengan ukiran di sebelah kanannya.

"This is an order, find the way how to go there!" Kata ciel dengan wibawa dan charismanya..

"Yes, my lord" jawab Sebastian sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada dan menunduk kearah ciel. _Tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan._

_Jepang-2xxx_

"WHAAAA…pergi kau pergi" _*berlari kencang menuju kesuatu rumah*_, teriak lelaki berpakaian gakuran dan berkaca mata tersebut yang diikuti berbagai roh. Tak dapat melawan, hanya dapat berteriak dan berlari hingga sampai ia di depan sebuah rumah yang antic dan menyentuh pagar rumah tersebut. Seketika juga roh roh yang mengikutinya lenyap. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hati sang lelaki, akan tetapi rasa tertarik untuk masuk jauh lebih besar, ia mengintip dan seketika juga tertarik masuk kedalam rumah. Di sambut dua anak kecil, seorang anak berambut sebahu di urai dan yang lainnya berambut panjang di ikat dua, tersenyum lalu menarik laki-laki tersebut masuk untuk menemui pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Siapa namamu? Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat tersebut. Pakaian yang digunakan selayaknya orang jepang pada umumnya, kimono berwarna merah yang terbuka di bagian dadanya, berhiasan kupu-kupu di belakangnya.

"Watanuki Kimihiro" jawab sang lelaki kepada sang wanita.

"Watanuki, dari tulisan Satu April kan?" Jawab sang wanita dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" Jawab Watanuki tak percaya dan kaget.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Tanya sang wanita.

"Satu april" jawab Watanuki ragu-ragu. Sang wanita tertawa dan menyalahkan Watanuki karena sebegitu bodohnya memberi tahu nama dan ulang tahunnya ke orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, lalu mengatakan sebuah hal yang tidak dipercaya oleh Watanuki.

"Apabila kamu memberi tahu namamu mereka bisa mengambil nyawamu, apabila kamu memberi tahu ulang tahunmu mereka bisa mengkontrol hidupmu. Lalu kenapa kau tak menanyakan namaku?" Jawab sang wanita penuh percaya diri.

"Karena aku tak mau tau" kata Watanuki sambil mengacuhkannya.

"Hajiwara Yuuko, itu nama ku. Tentu saja itu nama palsu 3" Jawab sang wanita kembali dengan pernuh percaya diri yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Walau pertama-tama Watanuki tak tahu siapakah wanita itu, seiring waktu berjalan ia akan segera tahu, orang dengan kekuatan yang besar pun mengetahui rahasia di balik siapa wanita tersebut. Sang penyihir dimensi, begitulah julukannya.

_ Inggris-18xx_

_Matahari bersinar terang, naik kearah jarum jam tepat berada di masa kejayaannya. Pepohonan hijau berubah menjadi coklat dan tak terlihat lagi wujudnya, begitulah keadaan di depan mansion milik keluarga Phantomhive._

"Lalalala~~~fufufu, Master pasti akan senang dengan hasil kerja kerasku ini.. Lalalala~~" kata seorang pemuda blonde dengan topi jeraminya. Baju putih di padu dengan pemotong tanaman yang sepanjang ukuran tangannya, di tambah celana ¾ kotak-kotak membuat semua orang tau betapa imut dan manisnya tukang kebun milik keluarga terkemuka ini. Tapi siapa disangka, bahwa ia hanya dapat merusak tanaman? #finnybangeetXD

"Unggh, unggh, sedikit lagi,, ungh…. WHAAAA" _Prank..prank..GUBRAK.._ "Aduuuh,, sakitt…. Whaaa,, pecah semua.. Gimana ini,, Sebastian pasi akan memarahiku lagi, waaaa, whaaaaa" *lari mondar mandir*.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Meyrin?" tanya Sebastian kepada wanita yang tengah sibuk berlari-lari dan mengacuhkan tumpukan pecahan piring.

"Anu,,, aaaa, anu,.,, anu,….. itu anu…" jawab wanita yang lebih di sapa Mey ini dengan gugup. Di tambah wajahnya yang memerah dan kaca mata yang menutupi mata indah wnita ini, hanya kepolosan yang terlihat.

_DHUUAAAAR! _Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah dapur.. _tap..tap..tap..tap…_ Suara langkah kaki Sebastian semakin cepat menuju ke dapur, terlihat Bardley sedang sibuk mengotak-ngatik kompor dengan wajah yang penuh abu dan rambut keriting keatas. "Hehehe, semakin cepat semakin baik, tapi aku tak tahu kalo hasilnya akan begini…..lagi.." jawab lelaki yang sebenarnya ganteng ini sambil tersenyum kearah Sebastian. Sebastian hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan kepada ke tiga orang yang terngah berkumpul di dapur karena suara heboh nan indah tersebut, "SEGERA BERESKAN SEMUANYA!".

_Jepang-2xxx_

"Yuuko-san, dimana ini di taro? Yuuko-san kalo ini dimana? Yuuko-san, setelah itu, dimana benda ini berada? Yuuko-san…. YUUKO-SAAN!" Teriak watanuki yang hanya di respon tawa terbahak-bahak dari sang penyihir. Watanuki yang saaat ini bekerja di 'rumah' antic milik Yuuko-sang penyihir dimensi- membantu sebagai 'pembantu' di rumah tersebut. Meletakkan barang-barang yang aneh merupakan suatu kehormatan yang di berikan yuuko kepada leleaki dengan tulisan kanji 'satu april' pada namanya.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang, segera siapkan beberapa peralatan yang telah aku tulis tadi." Kata Yuuko dengan wajah serius namun tetap tersenyum kepada Watanuki.

"Mereka? Siapa lagi? Setelah kepergian tiga orang itu yang membawa seorang wanita yang tertidur, akan kah ada lagi orang yang datang dengan cara 'aneh' seperti pengelana itu?" tanya Watanuki ingin tahu, sambil tetap sibuk mencari peralatan yang di maksud Yuuko dan mengendong sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci tak berleher berwarna hitam yang memiliki anting di sebelah kiri berwarna biru.

"Kali ini berbeda. Ikatan yang terjalih jauh lebih erat. Kekuatan yang di miliki pun sebenarnya melebihi dari pada lelaki bernama Fay yang merupakan magician dari rombongan sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, dimensi berbeda tak dapat di tempuh kecuali melalui jalan ini" kata Yuuko sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Watanuki. Mengambil secangkir beer lalu meminumnya untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

_Inggris-18xx_

"Master, saya tau bagaimana cara kesana, yaitu melalui penyihir dimensi" kata Sebastian kepada Ciel. Tersontak ciel pun kaget karena ternyata demon butlernya yang kekuatannya tak tertandingi harus meminta bantuan kepada penyihir.

"Apakah tak ada jalan lain?" jawab sang master dengan tatapan penuh makna, tidak suka dan berharap Sebastian dapat membantunya pergi sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan penyihir.

"Tak ada." Jawab singkat Sebastian kepada Ciel.

_Fuuh…_Terdengar helaan nafas dari Ciel. "Baiklah bagaimana cara kira pergi menemui sang penyihir dimensi? Tanyanya pasrah.

"Melalui Undertaker." Jawab Sebastian ringan sambil tersenyum dan mengambilkan mantel hitam lalu menutupi baju biru yang di kenakan Ciel.

"Siapkan segera semua peralatan yang dibawa. Bawa Finny, mey dan Bard sekalian, misi kita kali ini sangat berat. Konoha, seperti apakan disana?" jawab Ciel kepada Sebastian dengan pandangan tertuju lurus kedepan, seperti menerawang tapi tak gentar terhadap apapun.

"Yes, My Lord" jawab penuh wibawa dan patuh seorang butler kepada masternya.

_Tap..tap..tap…Srek..Srek..Srek…Krek…_"Whooaaa,, kami beneran ikut? Whoaah." Teriak takjub wanita berambut merah maroon dan berkacamata dengan pakaian Maid tersebut sambil menyeret tas penuh dengan berbagai macam peralatan.

"Tentu doong, kan master yang ngajak kita, ahaha" jawab riang seorang pemuda yang dengan mudahnya membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Cih, lebih cepat lebih baik, ayo segera kita selesaikan." Sambil menyulut rokok, bard pun ikut bicara.

_Inggris-18xx, di tempat Undertaker_

"Khukhukhuu,, sepertinya akan ada hal menarik sebentar lagi.. Khukhukhu,,, BWHAHAHAHAHAH!" _Seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam panjang dengan rambut putih yang hampir menutupi punggungnya berbicara dan tertawa bebas di temani ratusan kotak mayat. Sambil menyiapkan beberapa teh yang di tuang ke tabung reaksi, terdengar suara pin__t__u di ketuk._

_Inggris-18xx, di depan 'rumah' Undertaker_

"WHAAAT?" teriak Ciel ketika melihat kedatangan pemuda lain di depat tempat undertaker. Seorang anak dengan perawakan tak kalah keren dari Ciel, memiliki rambut blonde dengan baju hijau dan mantel ungu membuat senyum licik dari wajah anak yang di kenal dengan nama Alois Trancy ini semakin bercharisma. Di temani oleh seorang butler yang berasal kurang lebih sama dengan Sebastian, Claude Faustus, kedua musuh berbuyutan ini akan memulai aksinya bersama.

_Kreeek….khu..khu..khu..khu…hi..hi..hi.._ terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang di susul dengan suara tawa seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam. Semua mata tertuju kepada lelaki misterius yang di kenal dengan nama Undertaker ini. Speechless. Itu lah hal pertama yang tertulis di wajah Ciel maupun Alois. Keduanya menatap kepada butlernya masing-masing dan Ciel memulai aksinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara kami untuk pergi ke tempat penyihir dimensi?" tanya Ciel berwibawa sambil melangkah masuh ke 'rumah' Undertaker yang kemudian di susul oleh semua mata lainnya.

"Akan ku beri tau apabila kau memberiku lelucon terbaik, khukhukhu.." jawab Undertaker penuh kemisteriusan.

Waktu berlalu, terus berlalu dan berlalu, berjam-jam terlewati tapi tak satu pun dari Ciel, Alois, Bard, Mey mau pun Finny yang berhasil yang membuat Undertaker tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sampai akhirnya Claude dan Sebastian turun tangan. Sorot mata tajam terlihat dari keduanya, berebut untuk maju duluan memberikan lelucon kepada Undertaker. Beradu mulut.

"Sebastian, segera bereskan dia" kata Ciel sambil menunjuk Undertaker.

"Claude, kau akan memberikukan yang terbaik kan? Ya kan?" kata Alois manja kepada Claude.

"Yes My Lord" , "Yes, your highness", Jawab Sebastian dan Claude bersamaan.

"Aku duluan" kata Sebastian.

"Tidak bisa, aku duluan". Jawab Claude.

"Apakah kau ingin mati?" sinar mata sengit pun terpancar dari mata Sebastian, ditambah hiasan senyum yang tak diketahui artinya, Sebastian bersiap menyerang Claude.

"Kau yang akan mati" jawab Claude yang meloncat ke lantai 2 ruangan tersebut untuk menghindari lemparan garpu dan pisau dari Sebastian dan bersiap melempar senjatanya.

"Khukhukhukhu...kalian berdua lucu sekali...khukhukhu...BWAHAHAHAH! Dua orang butler bertarung seperti meminta permen,,, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa yang berasal dari undertaker semakin kencang hingga membuat perutnya sakit. Semua mata tertuju kepada Undertaker, heran, terlitas pula di benak Ciel dan Alois bersamaan, _'segitu rendahnyakah selera humor orang satu ini?'_.

"Kami sudah memberikan lelucon kami , sekarang ke arah mana kah kami harus pergi untuk menemui penyihir dimensi?" tanya Ciel yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan yang berbeu tidak sedap tersebut.

"Khukhukhu, bukan kalian, tapi mereka berdua yang membuat ku tertawa, khukhukhu.." jawab undertaker sambil menungkan teh lagi ke gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Hihihi,, ya terserah, yang penting Claude ku yang berhasil kan? Jadi ke arah mana ?" tanya Alois tak mau kalah dengna senyum licik tergambar di wajah imut ini.

"Phantomhive dan Trancy, keduanya sungguh tidak sabar. Khukhukhu... Kalian tidak perlu cape-cape bertanya... khukhukhu,, pergi saja ke kamar butler mu Ciel Phantomhive, di sana akan di temukan sebuah kaca. Dengan kekuaran dua orang 'Demon' butler, aku yakin, kaca tersebut bisa di jadikan perantara untuk mengantar kalian ber tujuh ke tempat penyihir dimensi, khukhukhu...mungkin.. hahahahah" kata Undertaker dengan sangat tegas dan berending ragu-ragu di susul dengan tawa kecil yang terus menghantui, menjadi alunan musik ruangan yang seketika hening.

"Kalau begitu dari tadi kami tidak usah cape-cape menunggu seperti ini" Bard memecah keheningan dengan bersuara. Ketujuh orang tersebut segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat undertaker.

"Segera siapkan kereta, kita kembali ke rumah" perintah Ciel kepada Sebastian. Sebastian pun menurut dan membukakan pintu 'rumah' Undertaker. Tak cukup dikejutkan dengan satu hal saja, sebelum mereka bertujuh benar-benar menginjakkan kaki diluar ruangan, ketika sebastian membukakan pintu ada seorang 'wanita' –lelaki- yang langsung berlari dan mendekat ke arah Sebastian.

"S-E-B-B-Y~~~" _tap..tap..tap..bruk bruak...gedubraaak..._ "I miss you so much my sebby~~kiss me? Or DEATH?" sambil tersenyum licik dan menampilkan sebarisan gigi tajam, lelaki dengan kaca mata merah, rambut panjang berwarna merah, tangan kanan yang di bentuk metal dan tangan kiri yang memegang chain saw merah, bergelayutan manja di atas tubuh Sebastian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Grell Sutclif?" kata Ciel dengan nada yang cemburu. Tidak suka dengan perlakuan Grell yang manja terhadap Sebastian, Ciel mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari ruangan dan memerintah. "Segera kita pulang. SEKARANG". Sebastian pun mendorong Grell jatuh dan menjawab "Yes, My Lord".

"Ahahaha, padahal aku bisa membantu kalian, PASTI BERHASIL. Asalkan aku boleh bersama Sebby terus-terusaan~~XD" kata Grell di luar perkiraan ketujuh mata-kecuali undertaker.

"Bawa banci itu sekalian" kata Alois sambil mengikuti langkah Ciel keluar ruangan dan menuju keretanya bersama-sama dengan Claude.

_Jepang-20xx_

"Kapan mereka datang? Hari sudah semakin terik ,aku harus belanja Yuuko-san.." kata watanuki sambil melihat menu makanan yang akan di masak pada hari ini.

"Ahahah, sebentar lagi, hari ini kita makan di luar saja. Tapi tunggu sebentar lagi." Jawab Yuuko tetap santai dan kembali membuka beernya yang ke lima.

"Ha-ha-ha... Yuuko-san, jangan banyak-banyak minum minuman keras, tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda. Lebih baik minum teh dan..." *hmphmphmph* #dibekep(?)

"Anak kecil tau apaa, ayo coba minum sini.. ahahah" Yuuko menarik tangan Watanuki dan melingkari tangannya menutupi mulut dari Watanuki agar ia tidak banyak komentar dan menunggu bersama-sama dengan Yuuko. Melihat pemandangan sekitar halaman terdengar pula suara bambu jatuh perlahan karena penuh di isi air. Arah angin mulai berubah dan "Mereka datang" kata Yuuko sambil tersenyum dan berdiri.

_Inggris-18xx_

_Tap ..tap ..tap... kreeek.. ..tap... srek..tap..tap..._Suara langkah kaki menelusuri rumah Phantomhive yang megah, menuju ke ruang tinggal Butlernya, membuka pintu dan masuk lalu menemuka sebuah laci kayu berwarna coklat kehitaman di sebelah tempat tidur. Tak ada yang berbeda, hingga saat Sebastian membuka laci ke empat dan menemukan sebuah kaca-cermin-rias dengan pengangan yang terbuat dari kayu dan ada ukiran berbentuk bulu sayap lambang negara clow, dan kaca yang sedikit pecah di bagian ujungnya yang terisi penuh oleh darah beku. Tak tahu milih siapa kaca tersebut berasal, Sebastian membawanya mendekat ke arah tujuh orang lainnya.

"Kekuatan tiga orang di tambah kekuatan dari cermin ini sendiri akan dapat menhantarkan kita berdelapan ke tempat penyihir dimensi" kata Sebastian berfilosofis.

"Segera lakukan" perintah Ciel, yang kemudian di tolak lembut oleh Sebastian, "Saya tidak tau master".

"Kau pasti bisakan Claude? Bisakan? Heheheh" perintah Alois tak mau kalah ke arah Claude, tapi di tolak ringan pula.

"This is an order Sebastian, use that mirror and find that witch!" kata Ciel memerintah Sebastian. "Yes, My lord " Jawab Sebastian patuh. _Semakin tersenyum dan mencoba mencari cara menggunakan cermin tersebut._

"Then, I don't want to know, please Claude stay by my side, just leave that Ciel do his job.. Please" kata Alois manja dengan nada menyerah dan takut untuk di tinggalkan.

"Yes your highness" jawab Claude setia, walau kecewa.

_Terukir senyum di bibir Sebastian, menang karena master yang di pilih jauh lebih 'renyah' dari pada Alois yang terlalu 'rapuh' hingga tidak 'enak' untuk 'digigit'_.

_Jepang-20xx_

"Mereka datang" kata Yuuko kepada Watanuki sambil tersenyum dan berdiri. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tak nampak berbeda dengan biasanya, hanya saja, lambang kupu-kupu di yang tertempel di bajunya terlihat lebih besar dan indah. Rambut hitam dan mata merah sang penyihir dimensi ini membuat terik matahari seketika redup dan tak berani menampakan sinarnya.

_Whuuuuuussssh...Bruk...Bruk...Bruk..Bruk...Gubraaak..._"Aduuuh, cepat menyingkir dari sini. Sebastian singkirkan anak manja ini" teriak Ciel yang tak dapat bergerak karena di tindis oleh Alois. Sebastian dan Claude pun bergerak cepat untuk mengangkat ke dua master besarnya sebelum hal yang tak 'diinginkan' terjadi.

"Selamat datang, apa yang kalian butuhkan disini?" kata Yuuko kepada rombongan tersebut yang berjumlah delapan orang. Yuuko dengan pakaian anggun dan ditemani Watanuki terlihat serasi dan bermartabat, namun charisma yang di keluarkan oleh ke dua bangsawan berserta pada pelayannya-termasuk grell- jauh lebih mempesona dan meyilaukan mata.

"Kami ingin pergi ke konoha, dimata tempat para ninja tinggal" jawab Ciel merespon pertanyaan Yuuko dengan mata yang lurus tak gentar tak ragu.

"Hihihi, tujuan apa kah kalian kesana? Itu bukan urusanku, hanya saja bayarannya tidak murah. Bagaimana? Siapa nama mu bocah?" kata Yuuko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tujuan kami adalah urusan kamu, bayaran berapapun akan kami beri asalkan kamu dapat mengantarkan kami ke tempat itu dan satu hal lagi, namaku CIEL PAHNTOMHIVE AND I'M NOT A CHILD I'M THE MASTER OF PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY!" jawab Ciel sambil menaikkan kepalanya menatap wajah cantik Yuuko.

"Ahahaha, sungguh menyenangkan. Bayaran kalian tidaklah murah, pertama cermin yang di pegang oleh butlermu-Sebastian- adalah salah satu bayaran pembukanya, bagaimana?" jawab Yuuko sambil menunjuk ke tangan Sebastian dimana cermin itu di pegang.

"Anda mengatakan bahwa ini bayaran pertama, ada bayaran apa lagi?" tanya Sebastian kepada Yuuko sambil memberi cermin yang di pegangnnya ke Watanuki.

"Untuk mengantarkan delapan orang tidak lah mudah, kontrak antara kau-sebastian- dan mastermu-ciel- meruapakan bayaran kedua. Kontrak antara kau-Claude- dan mastermu-Alois- adalah bayaran ke tiga. Dan bayaran terakhir, kau _sambil menunjuk kearah Grell_, chainsaw mu akan membayar lunas semuanya. Bayaran kedua hingga terakhir akan ku ambil belakangan setelah kalian menyelesaikan misi kalian di sana, bagaiamana? Jawab Yuuko panjang lebar kepada delapan orang yang secara tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung.

_Angin berhembuh pelan setelah bunyi gemuruh terakhir yang menurunkan delapan orang dari negri antah berantah ke suatu lapanan kosong di tengah kota Jepang. Ya, lapangan kosong. Akan tetapi, untuk manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus atau bahkan diikuti roh, mereka tak akan melihat lapangan itu. Melainkan sebuah rumah, bukan, sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang antik. Menarik dan indah. Entah kemana suara gemuruh itu pergi, angin yang berhembus pelan memecah keheningan di taman belakang yang penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman indah dan terlihat perkumpulan sepuluh orang yang sedang terdiam membisu._

"Ta...tapi...bagaimana mungkin? Claude akan terus bersamakukan? Ia tak akan meninggalkanku. Tidak" Jawab Alois sambil terbata-bata.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, kalian hanya tak akan bisa menetap di sini. Pulang pun kalian tak punya kekuatan kan?" jawab Yuuko yang diikuti senyum liciknya.

"Baiklah kami terima." Jawab Ciel memecah suasana. _Sebastian terkejut namun kembail ke raut wajah sebelumnya. Ia tahu, masternya pasti punya rencana._ "Sekarang siapkan semuanya" jawab Ciel dengan nada memerintah.

"Hahaha, baiklah, ambil ini." Jawab Yuuko sambil memberikan satu tas penuh barang yang di pegang Watanuki. "Dan jangan di buka sebelum kalian tiba di konoha" katanya lagi melanjutkan.

_Entah apa ayng di ucapkan oleh Yuuko mengantarkan mereka ke desa yang bernama Konoha tersebut, angin kencang meliputi delapan orang yang pergi dengan berdiri angkuh. Tak terlitas wajah gentar sedikit pun, hanya senyum, senyuman licik yang tak diketahui maknanya yang terukir di wajah seoarang bocah bertopi biru dan seorang butler bermata merah tersebut._

"Semoga mereka di liputi kebahagiaan" kata Yuuko menghantarkan mereka yang perlahan menghilang di telan teriknya matahari.

Nyaaah~ Finally chapter 2 selese..

Gomenasai banyak banget ini masi kejelekannya.. Mistyponya juga seambrek,, mohon maaf sebesar besarnya..

Chapter dua ini di ambil kurang lebih sama dengan keadaan asli komiknya, kuroshitsuji dan xxxholic. Namun sedikit berbeda ketika kedua pemeran utama ini di gabungkan, Walau bingung Cuma puas deh pas udah finished! XD

Saksikan kelanjutannya di chapter tiga oke oke?

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Salam Bella dan Uchi~~XD


End file.
